Marian Mallon
Dr. Marian Mallon is the main antagonist in the comic book mini-series Dead Rising: Road to Fortune and Dead Rising 2: Case West, the unseen Bigger Bad in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, and the secondary antagonist in Dead Rising 3. She was voiced by Jacqueline Samuda in Dead Rising 2: Case West, and was voiced by Kathleen Garrett in Dead Rising 3. History Marian is a Phenotrans worker, and possibly a senior officer or the head of the company, She has a zombie bite-mark on her left cheek, which has seemingly never healed. She claims that her infection is irrelevant, in that she doesn't need Zombrex anymore as she was cured by an actual antidote for the parasite. In Dead Rising 3, she is seen still using Zombrex during the outbreak. Whether her claim is a bluff or whether the cure became obsolete (due to a mutation of the virus) remains unknown. ''Dead Rising 2: Case West'' After explaining herself, however, the director of Phenotrans, Marian Mallon, reveals herself in a room above them and sends in guards to capture the trio. Isabela manages to get away, leading Chuck and Frank to believe that she was only using them to help her escape. She returns shortly after with a gun in an attempt to free the two. However, Harjit Singh, the head of Phenotrans security, is sent to deal with the situation and promptly knocks out Isabela when she attempts to escape. She throws a flash drive towards Frank containing information regarding Phenotrans's practices just before fainting and being taken to Marian. ''Dead Rising 3'' Nick is able to successfully sneak into the compound and hears a conversation between General Hemlock and Marian Mallon. The two talk about the outbreak and Marian reveals that she is searching for Diego. After the conversation between Hemlock and Mallon finishes, Nick manages to free Annie and the rest of the captives. Marian Mallon, who is trying to find out which one of them has the cure, commands that the scientists "activate" Diego first, to see if he's "the one". Diego is then zapped with an intense laser beam, and is killed as several of the zombie parasites swarm out of his body. Hundreds of parasitic bees also swarm around the laboratory following his death, and Nick is able to break free of his restraints in the confusion. He attempts to escape with her so she can further explain, but he is attacked by Mallon. After defeating Mallon he escapes, and goes to find Annie. Chuck and Nick manage to find Hemlock and Marian. After Hemlock kills Marian Mallon, he proceeds to go forth with the extraction of king zombies from the city. After the credits, it is revealed that Isabela was the one behind the outbreak the whole time, convincing Mallon to begin the outbreak. Her goal was to start the outbreak so that number 12 would realize his immunity and come forward, successfully making herself the creator of the cure and clearing her family name from what Carlito did in Willamette. Back in the present, Isabela destroys the evidence of this and leaves the city with the others, making her elaborate plan a success. Personality Marian has a extreme misanthropic personality, and stating that humanity is the cost of the creation of the zombie plague in the first place. As such, the human race deserved the zombie apocalypse. Most of her background is shrouded in mystery, with only a few small tokens of her life found in the Director's Office. Gallery Marian_Mallon_RTF.png|Mallon's evil grin in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. MarianBattle2.png|Mallon in Dead Rising 2: Case West. MarianBattle3.png|Mallon meeting Frank and Chuck for the first time. MarianBattle4.png MarianBattle5.png|Mallon telling Frank and Chuck about Isabela. Dead_rising_2_case_west_(11).png|Marian as she appears on Phenotrans monitors. Office_Scar.png|Portrait of Mallon in her office. Marian_Chapter_6.png|Mallon in Dead Rising 3. Marian_DR3.png Hemlock_Holds_Marian.png|General Hemlock holds Mallon. Marian_Dead.png|Mallon dies after she is thrown off of a building by Hemlock. Isabela_with_Marian.png|Mallon with Isabela Keyes during Ending S. Trivia *She is the only main antagonist of the Dead Rising series who survives the respective game's events, and so far the only one that the player does not directly battle. *She is apparently a fan of Bibi Love, as Mallon has a portrait in her office of Bibi Love performing on stage in her leather outfit. This portrait seems to be signed "Bibi" or "Diva", and also near the middle of the picture there seems to be an inserted square picture of Marian's face. *Shortly before her death in Overtime Mode (Dead Rising 3), Mallon gets into an argument with General Hemlock over the existence of a cure for the zombie parasite. While Hemlock believes it to be only a myth, Mallon is determined to find it at all costs. This confirms that she had (in-fact) lied back in Dead Rising 2: Case West when she hinted of the cure's existence to Frank West and Chuck Greene. Navigation Category:Dead Rising Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Elderly Category:Female Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Mastermind Category:Wealthy Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Bigger Bads Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Leader Category:Horror Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Non-Action Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sophisticated